Differences in the incidence of musculoskeletal diseases, conditions, and sport injuries between males and females result from inherent cellular and molecular differences in biology. Responses to therapy (e.g., surgery, anesthesia, pain medication, pharmaceuticals, rehabilitation) also differ with sex but the mechanisms involved have not been well described, nor have they been correlated with clinical observations or disseminated to clinical audiences. The proposed workshop anti subsequent publications will bring basic scientists and engineers together with clinicians who treat the musculoskeletal patient at all stages of their care to discuss advances in the understanding of how female biology and physiology impact on musculoskeletal health and to identify new areas of research related to sex and gender issues. The specific aims of the workshop are to: (1) Define the current state of knowledge concerning sex-specific differences in musculoskeletal biology, physiology and related sciences (including anesthesia, analgesia, and rehabilitation); (2) Review and discuss current clinical studies and clinical trials related to musculoskeletal diseases and conditions that affect females to a greater degree than males; (3) Identify areas of need for new basic and clinical research; (4) Define needs and opportunities for applications of advanced research to clinical practice; (5) Identify future needs that will arise when translating research to the clinical setting; (6) Stimulate the research agenda and provide education to the musculoskeletal community and practicing physician in the form of an immediate publication via the Internet (www.aaos.org); (7) Publish summary articles in journals read by the musculoskeletal community and practicing clinician; and (8) Provide on-going clinical studies and trials information updates to the musculoskeletal community and the practicing physician via the Internet. The 3.5-day workshop sponsored by the American Academy of Orthopaedic Surgeons to be held April 22-25, 2004 in Hunt Valley, MD, will achieve these aims by informational lectures on issues relating to sex-specific differences in musculoskeletal biology, incidence of musculoskeletal disease, and therapeutic approaches. Worldwide current and future clinical trials will be discussed. Short papers on the workshop topics, future directions, and scientific updates will be published via Internet and summary papers in peer-reviewed journals.